Star Trek: Deep Space:9 the Return of the Emissary
by oathkeeper65
Summary: What happens when a young Commander Syrin must reunite the old crew of Deep Space 9 to save the galaxy from a new war. This time the federations most sacred law, The Temporal Prime Directive must be tossed aside to win the war. Will Starfleet be able to do it? Find out in this story continuing after Deep Space: 9 I do not own DS 9. that belongs to paramount
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: Deep Space: 9 the Return of the Emissary**

My destiny began to unfold before me when I was visited by the Bajoran prophets. I was in my quarters on the USS Titan. I was reading the officer reports for Captain Riker when I was suddenly on the bridge. The Titan was a Prometheus class assault ship. With the capability to split in to three separate ships to overwhelm almost any opponent. I turned around and saw Captain Riker sitting in his chair.

"You are of the Sisko." He told me.

"Captain," I told him with logical confusion, "What you say is illogical. My name is not Sisko. It is Syrin."

"You are of Bajor. You are of the Sisko." The scene changed. I was in my quarters with my wife T'Pai.

"Dearest? Why are you here?"

"You are of the Sisko." She said. My mind triggered a memory, a memory of a Captain Sisko. He was commander of Deep Space 9. The Bajoran people thought of him as there Emissary to their Prophets.

"Do you mean captain Sisko?"

"You are of the Sisko." She repeated.

"The Sisko is missing. He disappeared along with Gul Dukat in the fire caves."

"The Sisko is with us in the Temple. His time with us has ended for now. He must return to the corporal world." She reached out and grabbed my left ear. "Your Pa is strong. You will return the Sisko to the coperial world." With that I was back in my quarters and my wife was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after my encounter with the prophets, I was on the bridge at my station. As the first officer and tactical officer my duty was not only to protect this ship and its crew, but also the captain and his wife. I would give my life for him. I was performing a diagnostic on the torpedo launchers and the separation systems when a sharp pain shot through my head. I saw Earth, slowly turning gray and metallic. My home of Vulcan was destroyed by a cone like beam from a cone like machine. Andoria was nothing more than an asteroid field. I saw a massive fleet of Borg cubes, Jem'Hader fighters, Cardassian Galor class cruisers, and Breen warships moving to DS 9. Just then a massive fleet of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Orion ships, in front was seven ships. The original USS Enterprise captained by Jonathan Archer, The USS Enterprise A captained by James Kirk, The Enterprise E captained by Jean Luc Picard and Data, The USS Defiant captained by Worf, the USS Voyager captained by Admiral Katherine Janeway, The USS Titan commanded by Captain Riker, and the IKS Rotarran commanded by chancellor Martok.

I inhaled sharply as I was brought to the present. The captain turned to face me.

"Commander what's wrong?" He asked me.

"No offense sir," I told him moving from my console, "But I would rather talk about this in your ready room with the consular."

"Alright," he said. The touched the badge on his chest and talked into open air, "Bridge to Consular Riker."

"_Riker here," _the consular's voice answered.

"Deanna can I see you in my ready room?"

"_I'll be right there."_

Once we had assembled I told them of my visions, both of them.

"The vision might just be from overwork," Mrs. Riker told me, "However the visit from the prophets might be real."

"It was real," I told her my emotional barriers had dropped and I was sure she could feel it, "I mean… the vision showed all the characteristics of a vision from the Prophets. The background was veiled in a brown light and the people spoke in riddles. With all due respect sir, I left out some details."

"What are they?" The captain asked.

"I can't tell you, on the record at least." I said as I removed my combadge and placed it on the desk. The captain and his wife looked at each other and followed suit.

"All right commander. You have five minutes."

"That's all I need. When I saw the Borg, Dominion, and Breen fleet move to DS 9 I saw a fleet of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Orion ships."

"You told us that."

"What I didn't tell you was that in the front of the fleet were seven ships. Two of which couldn't be there. Those ships were: The original Enterprise captained by Jonathan Archer, The USS Enterprise A captained by James Kirk, The Enterprise E captained by Jean Luc Picard and Data, The USS Defiant captained by Worf, the USS Voyager captained by Admiral Katherine Janeway, The USS Titan commanded by you, and the IKS Rotarran commanded by chancellor Martok."

"That's not possible," Deanna told me looking at her husband, "The Original Enterprise is in a museum and the Enterprise A has been decommissioned for a century."

"I know that. I can't explain it but they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ships log stardate 57735.8. Commander Syrin commanding, Captain Riker has beamed down to talk with the Baku about the threat of the incoming solar flare. I personally think that his efforts will not be effective. The Baku live a life of tranquility with no need for modern technology. Besides the planet's atmosphere will protect them from most of the radiation with only a minor amount actually affecting the Baku. After we leave the briar patch we will set course for Earth for annual crew rotations and shore leave while the Titan is refurbished and rearmed. End log," Before I could say anything else I lost my breath. I tried to inhale but I couldn't. I saw everything. My eyes were opened to the past and the future. I saw a week ahead but no farther. I touched my combadge and spoke to open air.

"Syrin to Consular Riker,"

"_Consular Riker here, what is it?"_

"I must see you in the ready room now!"

"_I'm on my way._" It took her a minute to arrive. I contacted the captain asked him to hurry. In another minute the captain arrived and I began to explain.

"What a minute. Are you saying you can see the future? I don't mean to make you mad, but I don't believe you Syrin."

"Alright captain. In exactly three minuets you will get a message from DS 9 from Colonel Kira. She will ask you to go to the badlands to search for Kasidy Yates' frigate. Because we are the only ship in the sector you will say yes. Before you enter the badlands, you will authorize leave for the crew. I will be one of them. I will then go to speak with the Colonel. I will explain my visions and she will advise me to go to the temple. I will and the prophets will speak to me. It is my destiny to return the Emissary to our world. I have to bring Captain Sisko's closest friends to the fire caves of Bajor in order to resurrect him. You will find Kasidy's ship in the badlands. That is as far as my sight stretches." I told him. "I must return to the bridge." I walked out. 3 minutes later the captain came and said, "Helm, set a course to DS 9, warp 5. Engage." The Titan went to warp. "Syrin, I want you to make up a list of all unnecessary crewmen. Give them shore leave."

"Sir, may I be one of them?" I asked needing to talk to the Colonel.

"Sure."

Thank you sir," I left the bridge to work on the list.

_Four hours later_

I walked off of the _Titan _and made for the nearest turbolift. On the way I saw an old friend. I called to her,

"Ro? Is that you?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Syrin!" She replied. I last saw her on a Maquis ship.

"When did you return to Starfleet?"

"After the Maquis ships were destroyed by the Jem'Hader. When did you loosen up your Vulcan emotions?"

"Since the prophets spoke to me," This surprised her. "I'll explain more later but, I need you to take me to the Colonel."

"O-of course," Her voice shaking she touched the Bajoran combadge on her chest, "Ro to Colonel Kira," she spoke to the air.

"Kira here," The Colonel responded.

"Colonel an old friend of mine says he has received a vision from the Prophets. He wants to talk to you."

"Send him up quick." Ro herself took me to Ops. As we were in the turbolift she told me of her relationship with the Feringi Quark.

"I don't know what you see in him Ro," I said to her, "I've had some experience with his kind. They're only interested in profit."

"Quark's different through," Ro started to say but I cut her off.

"Are you confusing Quark with Rom?" I asked her.

"Touché," Ro said smiling. The turbolift stopped, and we walked into ops. Colonel Kira was waiting for us.

""Welcome to Deep Space Nine, commander," the bajoran colonel said to me moving to take my hand, "It's an honor to have someone who has spoken with the profits on the station," She said.

"The honor is mine to be on this station," I said to her, "colonel, may we speak in private?"

"Of course,' she said leading me to the ready room of ops. As soon as I entered, the prophets spoke to me again.

**AN- clifthanger! What will the prophets say to Syrin? Will Kira allow him to travel through time? WILL THE 4****th**** WALL BE BROKEN? Stay tuned to find out. Also, reports of my assimilation have been exaggerated, I'm back. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on The Return of The Emissary_

_My eyes were opened to the past and the future. I saw a week ahead but no farther. _

"_What a minute. Are you saying you can see the future? I don't mean to make you mad, but I don't believe you Syrin."_

"_Alright captain. In exactly three minutes you will get a message from DS 9 from Colonel Kira. She will ask you to go to the badlands to search for Kasidy Yates' frigate. Because we are the only ship in the sector you will say yes. Before you enter the badlands, you will authorize leave for the crew. I will be one of them. I will then go to speak with the Colonel. I will explain my visions and she will advise me to go to the temple. I will and the prophets will speak to me. It is my destiny to return the Emissary to our world. I have to bring Captain Sisko's closest friends to the fire caves of Bajor in order to resurrect him. You will find Kasidy's ship in the badlands. That is as far as my sight stretches."_

"_Welcome to Deep Space Nine, commander," the bajoran colonel said to me moving to take my hand, "It's an honor to have someone who has spoken with the profits on the station," She said._

"_The honor is mine to be on this station," I said to her, "colonel, may we speak in private?"_

"_Of course,' she said leading me to the ready room of ops. As soon as I entered, the prophets spoke to me again. And now the continuation..._

The prophets spoke to me again. This time I was I OPS standing before Kira.

"The Traveler has come," She said.

"Yes know what must I do?" I asked her. The scene moved to the turbolift.

"The Traveler must bring the pieces together," Ro said.

"But how do I do that?"

"The Traveler must bring the pieces together," With that the vision ended, and I was standing in the doorway to the ready room of OPS.

"Commander," Kira said behind her desk, "Are you alright?"

"Yes colonel," I said moving to sit down, "Just lost in thought about how much this station suffered and survived."

"Yes, this station has survived much. But you didn't come here to talk about the station's history did you."

"No, I need your help," I said hoping she still had connections.

"With what," She responded.

"If you will permit me, I can show you,"

"A mind-meld?"

"It will be quicker and easier than to explain,"

"Alright," She said moving to sit across from me. I touched the Katra points on her face and initiated the Meld.

"One week ago I was visited by the prophets," I said as I pulled her thoughts to that day in my quarters.

**(AN Note from here on in, the **_**italics **_**will be the scenes Kira and Syrin are seeing.)**

"I was in my quarters on the USS Titan. I was reading the officer reports for Captain Riker when I was suddenly on the bridge" I told her."I turned around and saw Captain Riker sitting in his chair.

_"You are of the Sisko." _

_"Captain what you say is illogical. My name is not Sisko. It is Syrin."_

_"You are of Bajor. You are of the Sisko." _"I was then back in my quarters with my wife T'Pai."

_"Dearest? Why are you here?"_

_"You are of the Sisko." She said. _"It was then that my mind triggered a memory, a memory of a Captain Sisko. He was commander of Deep Space 9. The Bajoran people thought of him as there Emissary to their Prophets"

_"Do you mean captain Sisko?"_

_"You are of the Sisko."_

_"The Sisko is missing. He disappeared along with Gul Dukat in the fire caves."_

_"The Sisko is with us in the Temple. His time with us has ended for now. He must return to the corporal world." She reached out and grabbed my left ear. "Your Pa is strong. You will return the Sisko to the corporeal world." With that I was back in my quarters and my wife was gone._

"Let us move on," I said as I switched to my next encounter. "Three days later, they showed me a vision" _Earth was slowly turning gray and metallic. Vulcan was destroyed by a cone like beam from a cone like machine. Andoria was nothing more than an asteroid fie__ld. A massive fleet of Borg cubes, Jem'Hader fighters, Cardassian Galor class cruisers, and Breen warships moving to DS 9. Just then a massive fleet of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Orion ships, in front was seven ships. The original USS Enterprise captained by Jonathan Archer, The USS Enterprise A captained by James Kirk, The Enterprise E captained by Jean Luc Picard and Data, The USS Defiant captained by Worf, the USS Voyager captained by Admiral Katherine Janeway, The USS Titan commanded by Captain Riker, and the IKS Rotarran commanded by __chancellor Martok."_

"That's not possible," Kira said, "The Dominion signed the treaty,"

"I know Colonel," I have one last vision to show you," I changed the scene again. We were in OPS.

"_The Traveler has come," _I changed to the turbolift, "_The Traveler must bring the pieces together_," I ended the meld.

"Do you see what I need?" I asked Kira.

"You need the pieces for something," She replied then she relied it, "you need the pieces for Benjamin's revival,"

"Correct. I need to get Worf, O'Brian, Odo, and two others,"

"Who?"

"I need Dax," I said.

"But Ezri is on the station with Julian," She said with a small smile.

"I need her, but I also need two other Dax's"

"What do you," She realized what i meant, "You can't mean what I think you mean,"

"I have to Colonel. I have to go back in time,"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(AN. Syrin has to travel back in time to gather not just Jadzia, but also Curzon. How will he do it? Stay tuned. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DS 9. They belong to Paramount. I do own Syrin though**

_Last time on The Return of The Emissary_

_The prophets spoke to me again. This time I was I OPS standing before Kira._

"_The Traveler has come," She said._

"_Yes know what must I do?" I asked her. The scene moved to the turbolift._

"_The Traveler must bring the pieces together," Ro said._

"_But how do I do that?"_

"_The Traveler must bring the pieces together,"_

"_Do you see what I need?" I asked Kira._

"_You need the pieces for something," She replied then she relied it, "you need the pieces for Benjamin's revival,"_

"_Correct. I need to get Worf, O'Brian, Odo, and two others,"_

"_Who?"_

"_I need Dax," I said._

"_But Ezri is on the station with Julian," She said with a small smile._

"_I need her, but I also need two other Dax's"_

"_What do you," She realized what i meant, "You can't mean what I think you mean,"_

"_I have to __Colonel__. I have to go back in time," And now the continuation…_

Time travel," The colonel asked. I had ended the mind meld and she moved to behind her desk, "Syrin, you know better than I do about the dangers of time travel. The Federation has the Temporal Prime Directive. You can't do it."

"Colonel," I said trying to explain, "I know the dangers of time travel. But," I removed my combadge and placed it on the desk, "I need to ask you an off-the-record question."

"Alright," She said removing her combadge.

"Do you want Sisko back?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"Of course," She replied.

"What about Odo?" This shocked her.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked me no longer meeting my eyes.

"It's a simple question Colonel, do you or do you not want Odo back? At least for a day?"

"I-I-I don't know," she said still averting her eyes.

"Nerys," I said using her first name, (**AN for those who aren't aware, Bajorans use there last name as their official name. They're first name is there last. End AN)**, "Do you want him back?" At this she let a tear slip through her eyes.

"Of course I do, but he is trying to teach the founders about why we aren't so bad."

"I know that Kira, but I have a feeling about that, you see when the prophets visited me once, they opened my eyes to the future, there I saw Odo here on the station,"

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"I saw him here on the Station. It was on the Promenade. He was stepping onto the station, and embraced you,"

"But how,"

"I don't know. If I did, I'd tell you. You see, my minor omnipotence, is limited. I can see into the future, but it's fuzzy. For example I can see a ship leaving the wormhole tomorrow and coming to the station, but I can't tell when, which port, or what ship it is. Please Kira, I need your help with this."

"I don't know if I can," She said trying to keep her composure.

"Kira, all I need is a runabout, please."

"Fine, head to level three, runabout pad C. The Rubicon will be there for you," I smiled at this.

"Thank you Colnol,"

"One condition though Syrin," She said holding up one finger,"

"Anything,"

"I come with you,"

"Alright, lets go."

**Runabout Pad C Runabout RUBICON**

"Where are we going exactly Syrin," Kira asked me as we sat at the controls,"

"To vist an old enemy of yours," I replied. "And an old friend of Odo,"

"You mean… No not her,"

"We need her Kira, we need the female Changeling,"

**TO BE CONTINUED… Clifthanger! Why do they need her? How will they get her out? Will Odo still love Kira? Find out next time.**


End file.
